The use of anastomotic devices for clamping and suturing is well known in the medical art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,638,901 (Sugarbaker); 3,254,650 (Collito); 4,233,981 (Schomacher); 4,294,255 (Geroc); 4,523,592 (Daniel); 4,657,019 (Walsh et al.); and 4,757,407 (Liv et al).
Also known in the medical art are devices supporting pluralities of linearly spaced pins adapted for closing or suturing elongated openings, wounds, or surgical incisions. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,010 (McDonald); 4,430,998 (Harvey et al.); 4,526,173 (Sheehan); 4,637,380 (Orejola); 4,676,245 (Fukuda); and 4,924,866 (Yoon).
These patents are discussed in part in the referenced parent application files, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The known prior art devices of the type are not fully satisfactory for at least some of the reasons that:
tissue swelling is not provided for;
the device comprises a clamping means that requires a relatively large contact area with the tissue or body structure;
means are not provided for controlling and locking in clamping pressure whereby to avoid excesses that may be causative of necrosis or at least result in severely diminished blood flow and a prolonged period for healing;
the device is awkward to use, in contradistinction to efficient surgical procedure; and
the device is relatively sophisticated with respect to manufacture and use.